One problem faced by farmers who farm a variety of crops, for example corn, wheat, rice, barley, or other standing crops is that these crops may be downed or damaged as a result of a storm occurring during the growing season or the harvesting season. When the storm occurs during the growing season, such that damaged crop is harvestable, a farmer may have one or more deployable harvesters available. Also, farmers sometimes have to manage harvesting downed crops in advance of another incoming storm.
Annually, a considerable volume of crop experiences damage due to storms. For example, a relatively large percent of corn acres can be affected annually by lodging or green snap in various geographical regions.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.